Erin Mills
Erin Mills is a Daria fanfiction author who currently resides in Orlando, Florida. Orignally from Salt Lake City, UT, Erin joined the fandom in mid 2000, jumping in with both feet with the crossover fanfic "Killjoy Was Here". He wrote fanfic intermittently from 2000 until 2013, when he announced his retirement from Daria fic writing. He is one of the founding Lÿrds of the Wÿrdand considers himself the "Lloyd Kaufman of Daria Fandom," not as prolific as other authors or matching their quality, but just about everybody has a favorite fic he's written. He is also one of the two members of the fandom, along with Michelle Klein-Hass to be animated into "Camp Fear" as a backgrounder, after winning MTV's online "Daria" trivia contest (though with blond instead of brown hair). Fanon and Fan Culture Contributions While he has made a name for himself with two well cited fanworks; Last Night In Lawndale and Daria Vs. The Lawndale Zombies, Erin is more well known for his infamous feud with CINCGREEN shortly after his works were targeted by the reviewer. Erin has claimed full responsibility for this feud and considers himself the guilty party in it. A public apology was issued, which CINCGREEN accepted and the matter has since rested there. Erin has since felt it prudent to simply stay out of CINCGREEN'S way since then. "Impossible crossover, my ass!" Aside from the fics mentioned above, Erin is also known for finding a way to make unlikely or impossible crossovers work. The three most requested to be completed of these crossovers are the Untitled Daria/Knight Rider Crossover, Daria/The Mask: My Big-Head Girl, and The Island of Canceled Cartoons. His most popular finished crossover is The Muppet Show: Cynicism & Violence. "Finish the damn thing!" Erin is one of the largest suppliers of unfinished fanfics. Whether it is because of writer's block, or simply boredom, a majority of the stories he has begun have never been finished, or have been lost in the changeover of the PPMB. "Open Up and Say Ah!" Erin has dabbled in Dariarotica from time to time, collaborating with the Caneman on Fever Dream and its. His other major adult work, Stained Class, based on a drawing by Wouter Jaegers, remains unfinished. 2010 Daria Fanworks Awards Co-won Favorite Science Fiction Story for "I Was a Teenage Sex Kitten for an Alien..." (Tied with "Zero Gee" by SigDiff) Judith Erin's final contribution to fandom was the shared world Judith saga: a series of interlinked fanfics about a psychopathic Daria alternate, Judith, and her attempts to erase the multiverse. Bibliography of Major Works Note: The stories listed below are only those available on an archive site such as Outpost Daria, the Sheep's Fluff or Fanfiction.net * Killjoy Was Here * Guilty Pleasures * Daria Vs. The Lawndale Zombies * The Daria Chronicles * Brush Strokes: The Adventures of Jane Lane * Last Night In Lawndale * The Muppet Show: Cynicism & Violence * Nightmare * Story Girl * Super Zero * Daria/The Mask: My Big Head Girl * Fever Dream (Co author) * Hard Choices * In The Doldrums * Daria Morgendorffer Vs. The World * I Was a Teenage Sex Kitten for an Alien... * Misnomer * Research * Judith Strikes * Worldburner * Worldhopper Category:Authors Category:Daria Fanworks Awards winners